Raytheon Academy
by Tweedledee13
Summary: You'll have to read to find out. Plus I'm terrible at summaries haha.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't usually write fictional stories but this idea has been in my head for a long while and I thought I might as well get it down for others to enjoy. It should be noted that I've only ever written songs so I might be pretty terrible at this. Please try and go easy on me. Also this story is very loosely based on my life. So if the characters personalities seem a little different than you're used to I apologize. Alright I'll stop my rambling now.

A/N #2: I own nothing except for Lauren and Raytheon Academy. Everything else belongs to Shonda Rhimes. Also I have no beta so all mistakes belong to me. Hope you enjoy. [:

* * *

><p><em>I need Calliope.<em> That's the only thought that's running through my head at this point. I need her to tell me that everything is going to be okay. Usually I'm not one for opening up but as broken as I feel right now, I know I need to let it out.

I'm an army brat. My father Colonel Daniel Robbins has been in the Marine Corps for way longer than I've been alive. Because of his career and the rank he holds in it we've moved around my whole life. I don't think I've stayed in one city or town for longer than 18 months. Until I turned sixteen.

At the school I attended right up until that age when you get your driver's license, I discovered who I am. I'm a lesbian. I'm attracted to_girls_. I was born this way. Ever since I discovered this it's never really phased me. It just made everything in my life click, make sense. So when I turned sixteen I put my foot down. Now I love my father but I needed to be able to have a social life and moving every year and a half severely restricts that. So I requested to be sent to boarding school.

That was 2 years ago. I've been at Raytheon Academy ever since. My first day here I met Calliope Iphigenia Torres and lord was she beautiful. I had such a hard time trying to keep it in my pants with her around. But she was in a relationship so I pushed my feelings aside and never looked back.

Anyways, where was I? Oh right. So the time within the first 3 months of my being at Raytheon, Calliope and I grew very close. She became my _bestfriend_. Sure I had other very close friends as well (Teddy, Alex, and Miranda) but none of them got me quite like Calliope. Like I mentioned before I'm a private person, I don't open up easily but with her it _was_easy. I'm still not quite sure why.

About 6 months into being at school I met Lauren. She wasn't Calliope by any means but she was damn beautiful in her own way. We started dating about a week after we were introduced and I fell for her fast. Too fast. But I couldn't control my feelings. She was just magical.

I honestly thought we'd be together for a long time, we're both mature for our age and know that we wanted a real relationship not some silly high school fling. But then out of nowhere she dumped me. Gave me no good reason either. Just that she had a feeling it wouldn't work out.

Needless to say, I was crushed. I pined over Lauren for a whole year. I thought I'd never be truly happy unless she was the one I spent forever with. We stayed friends and as hard as it was to watch her date other people I knew her well enough to understand why she thought things between us wouldn't work out.

Finally after a year of being hopelessly in love with Lauren, Calliope and her boyfriend George broke up.

Calliope had been meaning to break up with him for a few weeks but she kept debating it and debating it until she found out George had been cheating on her with our friend Izzie. Then she knew it was over. She didn't love him, never wanted to speak to him. She was just done.

One night we were partying with a Mark, his girlfriend Lexie, her half-sister Meredith, her boyfriend Derek, Teddy, Alex, Miranda, Cristina (Meredith's bestfriend), and her boyfriend Owen. We were drinking some smuggled in vodka, and lighting up a few joints. Normal teenage partying. You know.

I was pretty much sober around 3 am, decided to call it quits and head back to Calliope and I's dorm room. She had decided to stay with the gang for a while longer. So I walked back to the room in silence pondering my life and how it turned out like it had. The second I was inside the safety of our room though I was sobbing. I don't know what provoked it but I curled up into a fetal position for god knows how long just shaking and heaving.

_I need Calliope._ The thought pops in and out of my head faster than you'd think possible.

After what seemed like hours the object of my thoughts opened the door to our room and walk over to the light switch. I really didn't want her seeing me like this but I had almost no strength to life myself off the floor.

As soon as she saw me she rushed over without a word and picked me up with her super human strength (honestly she must have a superpower because I don't think I'm the easiest thing to pick up when I'm a pile of dead weight.) She took me over to my bed and gently laid me down. As she was releasing me I latched my fingers onto her shirt as if to get across that I wanted, no, needed her to stay with me.

She silently agreed without missing a beat. Quickly she stepped out of her black ballet flats then got into my bed. I would have thought she'd be the slightest bit uncomfortable seeing as how we've never had that much contact the whole time we've known each other. (We've hugged but they have all been of the two second, one armed variety.) But she was perfectly fine.

I saw her big beautiful brown eyes turn to me and I immediately knew that she wanted me to try and explain what just happened, why she found me on the floor crying but she didn't pressure me. And I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

The position we were currently in wasn't necessarily the most comfortable one so I tried to adjust us with the little strength I had left. The second I moved though my chest came into contact with hers. We both made very audible gasps.

At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I never thought Calliope would be attracted to me the way I was her. But then I felt the air around the room thicken with tension.

I looked up into her eyes and searched for any form of silent explanation and found none.

My mind way _not_playing tricks on me.

The next thing I knew Calliope leaned down to me and placed a tender kiss on my lips. As she deepened the kiss I hesitated. When she drew back I heard her speak for the first time since she got back to the room.

"Arizona, don't. Don't hesitate. Let me take care of you tonight. Seeing you broken like this, the way you've been for the last year it's killing me. My heart is literally breaking for you. I can't stand the way she's treated you. I wish everyday I had been courageous enough to tell you this before you ever got involved with her because I could see how you felt about me. As much as you tried to hide it. I knew. And I didn't do anything about it. I'm.. I'm in love with you, Arizona. I think I have been since the moment you arrived here but I was with George and I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. But now, now we're over and I can't stop thinking about you. This isn't how I wanted this to happen. It's not how I wanted to tell you I love you but I do. So please let me take care of you tonight. Let me show you just how much I love you. Please."

Now usually I'm the one whose known for magnificent speeches but that tops any I've ever spoken.

I turn my gaze to meet hers and I see all the love and compassion that's stored there and I know she means every word of what she's just said. All of the emotions swimming in her eyes right now are just for me.

I let my head my the slightest movement signaling to her a "yes" and her lips crash to mine in the most passionate and endearing kiss.

From that moment on I know without a shadow of a doubt in my mind, everything is going to be alright.

* * *

><p>AN: This isn't exactly how I imagined this would turn out but I'm content with it nonetheless. I really hope you enjoyed reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thank you so much for the reviews and those of you who subscribed to this. I never thought my writing would be received this well! I also honestly didn't think I'd continue this, it was more of like a one shot but I guess for you all I can add a little more. [: Again most everything belongs to the lovely and freakishly talented Shonda Rhimes. All mistakes are my own.

**Calliope's POV. **

I woke up with my head slightly pounding from everything I put in it last night. I wasn't hung over but I sure as hell was feeling a little bit of everything I put in my body. I started to adjust my position on the bed when I noticed something, or rather someone, in my arms.

That's when it hit me. All the events that occurred after I got back to the dorm room. Arizona lying on the floor crying. My heart breaking seeing her so hurt. Our first kiss.

And the part where Arizona and I made love.

If she wasn't in my arms sleeping so peacefully and looking more gorgeous than I've ever seen her I would swear it was all a dream.

But it wasn't a dream. No if fact last night was probably the best night of my life.

**I made love to the**** girl ****woman I'm in love with. **

I gaze down at her once more and notice that she's waking up.

"Hey." I say softly, so softly I almost thought she wouldn't hear me.

"Hi." She replies in a sleepy voice.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did. That was the best I've slept in a long time. Too long to be honest."

"I'm glad." I don't know what else to say. It falls into a bit of an awkward silence for a few moments until she states my name. "Calliope?"

"Hmm?"

"Was it all a dream?" I lift my brown eyes to meet hers for the first time today and notice that the beautiful blue orbs I'm so in love with are filled with uncertainty.

"Last night? No, mi amor, it wasn't a dream." Then another flash of realization hits me. "Oh god, I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I never asked you if you were okay. I mean it was your first time. God I'm.. I love you so much and I said I'd show you just how much but I didn't even think to ask if it hurt you or what's going through your pretty little mind and god I'm such an idiot…"

"Calliope." She says in a voice I've never heard before. It's so commanding. Kind of hot actually.. wait I'm totally getting sidetracked here. I instantly stop all movement I'm making and go still. Arizona starts speaking to me again "I'm fine. No, I'm better than fine. I'm perfect. Last night was.. there aren't even words for it. I loved it. Every bit of it. And don't call the woman I love stupid."

If I wasn't already still I would be after that last comment. 'What? Did I hear her right?' I think to myself.

She sees my confusion to the words she just uttered and immediately blushes. "I'm sorry. I didn't.. that's not how I meant to tell you that. It's true though. I do love you. With my whole heart. I know that's probably confusing to you seeing as how I've spent the last year being in love with Lauren but I think my mind just made up everything I felt for her. Ever since I met you I've been in love with you but you were with George so I pushed my feelings away because that's what a good man in a storm does. He doesn't steal someone else's girlfriend. But that's not to say everything I felt for Lauren was made up but it just wasn't the same magnitude as what's between you and I. I love you Calliope. I'll say it over and over and over. I'll scream it to the world. And after last night I know you love me too. So now I just have one little question for you…"

I look at her with such a fierce yet loving look and slightly nod my head so that she knows it's okay to continue.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Calliope?"

I gasp in shock. I did _not _expect that to come out of her gorgeous mouth. I sit there in a stunned silence for a few minutes until I realize she's waiting for an answer. "Yes.. yes. I'll be your girlfriend. A million times yes."

She flashes me that super magic smile and then claims my mouth with such fervor I think my heart actually skipped a beat.

In that same moment I think to myself 'This has gone so fast and she's done a complete 180 with her feelings but you know that's what makes her Arizona. She loves hard and she knows whom exactly she loves for. There's never a doubt in her mind. And she loves me. Me, of all people."

I don't think I've felt so lucky, or loved in my whole life.

A/N: I initially just thought this would be a one shot but since you all liked it so much I made it a two-shot. This is indeed the end though.

I was kinda just making this up as I went along so if it's super terrible I'm sorry. I really don't think it's very good but I do hope you enjoy it anyways. Thank you again for the reviews. (:


End file.
